Episode 44 (E2)
"It's All On Us" is the fourth episode of Season 5 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 44th episode overall. It premiered on November 28, 2017. Synopsis "Tensions at Westchester Manor remain in limbo as all survivors share the same mindset; they're stuck." Plot Trace watches Jake run off in silence, before he turns around to the rest of the manor survivors, looking them over with a neutral expression. He walks past them and stands up on the front patio. "I've been in this position before. Group leader, I mean." He explains. "I can handle this. I... don't know what to do yet, but I can handle this. First, we know why Jake is going to the Stable. We know where he is going and why. I know we've seen this case before, disappearing people and all... but at least we know for now." "Trace, don't think about putting pressure on yourself." Amy steps up beside him. "We're not looking to one person to solve all our problems. We all work together. To find Allen, to find Donna's killer, to make sure we survive... that's all on us equally. It's not just on Jake, or you, or any one person." They lock eyes, before Trace hugs her and places a kiss on her cheek. "I've always been able to manage. Having support, though, makes it easier." "We're all here to make sure we all make it. Together." Hannah smirks and steps up. "It's all on us." "It's all about being a family. About sticking up for each other and making sure we all make it." Dwight smiles proudly. "It's all on us." Trace smiles before he locks eyes with his mother. Pain overtakes his gaze as he looks down. Maria speaks up. "Trace, you know I'm proud of you. Seeing you become the strong boy I dreamed of raising... it makes me so proud. I wish your father could've been able to watch your growth. But knowing that he is watching over you... he must be proud." "... mom, I..." Trace sighs. "I love you. I... I think I just need to go lay down. Thinking of dad... stresses me out." "It's okay." Maria says. "It's okay to feel that way." "We love you Trace. Everything is okay." Sarah says, and Trace for a moment thinks their words are more than what they come out to be. "I love you both... let's all head inside and take things easy for today. Tomorrow, we get ready to go to war." He hurries inside, followed by the others. Nick stays outside and looks over towards the graveyard. Pete walks over and places a hand on his shoulder. "Everything okay Nick?" "I uh... I keep thinking about everybody we lost. And I pray for them, every day. I pray that they know we're pushing to make it for them, and they can rest easy." Nick says. "Have you... been praying? Not just for them, but for us?" Pete smiles. "Like I've never prayed before. Uncertain times such as these are the times that make you pray the most. It's times like these that I thank the land, sea, and sky above that I've got the Lord with me." "Do you..." Nick pauses. "Do you think that... the Lord is there for me, too?" Pete pulls him into a hug. "Of course. He's with you as much as he is me. And don't worry, I put in a good word for you, too." Nick hugs him tightly. "... I'm just... scared, dad. We're going to war." "We're all scared. It's okay to be." Pete says softly. "C'mon. Let's go rest up. We're strong enough to make it through." Amy walks down the hall of the manor's second floor when she hears something from further ahead; sniffling. She hurries forward and enters Trace's room, seeing him seated on his bed, crying into his hands. She hurries to his side. "Trace, what's wrong?!" He briefly glances at her and sniffs, wiping away tears. "A-Amy, it's none of your business..." "Trace, talk to me. What's wrong." Amy grips his shoulder. "Amy..." He shakes his head. "I--" "Trace?! Dear, what's wrong?" Maria steps in, followed by Sarah. "No! I... go away mom, Sarah, I can't talk about it!" Trace shouts. "Trace, please, you're freaking me out..." Sarah mutters. "Get a hold of yourself... c'mon." "You've been acting strange for so long, why can't you look me in the eye?" Maria argues. "I'm your mother, Trace, what are you hiding!?" "I can't tell you!" Trace stands up. "I just can't!" "Why not?!" Maria stomps in anger. "Why can't you trust your own mother?! Just tell me!" Trace's words silence the room. "I KILLED DAD!" Deaths *None Trivia *Trace finally confesses that he killed his father in this episode. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Episodes